Lembre de Mim
by Adicta
Summary: Treze anos após a morte de seu pai, Elicia Hughes enfrenta as consequências de tê-lo perdido quando era apenas uma criança. As lembranças que possuía de Maes Hughes tornam-se cada vez mais obscuras em sua memória, progredindo para o seu total esquecimento.


Essa fanfic foi feita para o desafio Inkdisney na plataforma Inkspired, onde tínhamos que escolher uma música da Disney e construir a história com base nela. A música escolhida foi "Lembre de mim" do filme "Viva - A Vida é uma Festa!"

Se você ainda não assistiu Fullmetal Alchemist (ou leu o mangá), fica aí o alerta de spoiler!

Explicações necessárias para o entendimento da história estarão nas notas finais.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _Lembre de mim_

 _Hoje eu tenho que partir_

 _Lembre de mim_

— Quem é você?! — a garotinha de apenas três anos de idade perguntou ao homem que a segurava em seus braços.

Ajeitando os óculos, ele abriu um largo sorriso de orelha à orelha e a respondeu. No entanto, devido à gritaria das outras crianças que corriam de um lado para outro ao seu redor, ela foi incapaz de ouvi-lo.

— Não consigo te escutar...

A menina se aproximou ao vê-lo movimentar os lábios em resposta, porém novamente a sua voz não a alcançou. Por mais que ela se esforçasse, não conseguia compreender o que o homem dizia.

— Eu não consigo te escutar! — gritou em seguida.

Naquele instante, o cenário à sua volta começou a desaparecer gradativamente, assim como as crianças escandalosas que brincavam ali. Perturbada com a situação, inevitavelmente a menina fechou os olhos ao lacrimar e, quando voltou a abri-los, todos já haviam desaparecido por completo, incluindo aquele homem misterioso que anteriormente a carregava no colo.

De repente, ela se viu perdida e sozinha em meio a um local bonito, tranquilo e arborizado. Num primeiro instante não reconheceu o lugar, porém, ao deparar-se com uma pedra fincada na grama do solo, logo compreendeu onde estava. Assustada, andou hesitante até a lápide à sua frente para ler o nome nela contido.

 _"Maes Hughes_

 _1885-1914"_

Seu coração deu um pulo e, no mesmo instante, o chão aos seus pés começou a se mover, deixando-a cada vez mais distante da lápide. Inutilmente a criança correu em direção à ela, tentando diminuir aquela crescente distância, mas não conseguiu.

Sentindo-se sufocada, percebeu que o seu entorno havia se convertido numa completa e macabra escuridão.

— Papai! — gritou a plenos pulmões ao ver a pedra desaparecer no horizonte.

De repente, um forte estrondo ressoou e, assustada com o som, Elicia Hughes pulou da cama num sobressalto, conforme rastros de lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Feliz Aniversário!

Debruçada sobre ela, Gracia Hughes, sua mãe, disse segurando um lança confetes recém-estourado. Com o coração acelerado, Elicia olhou para os lados, notando que metade dos papéis coloridos haviam se espalhado por todo o seu quarto, e a outra parte estava emaranhada em seus volumosos cabelos castanhos.

Ao notar que a garota estava paralisada em choque, a mãe franziu o cenho preocupada.

— Desculpa querida, te assustei com o barulho da explosão, não é?

— Um pouco, mãe. Mas não tem problema.

Sem perceber que a filha lacrimejava, a mulher não se conteve de emoção. Jogou-se em cima de Elicia num abraço apertado e a acariciou soluçando aos prantos.

— Nem acredito que você já está fazendo dezesseis anos! Ainda ontem era o meu bebê. Minha pequena Elicia...

— Calma mamãe — ela retribuiu o abraço tentando tranquilizá-la — Não precisa chorar em todos os meus aniversários.

— Mas eu não choro em todos...

— Chora sim! — Elicia a interrompeu — Chora de manhã, à tarde, durante os parabéns e até mesmo enquanto come o bolo.

Juntas, as duas riram sabendo que a garota estava certa.

— Tudo bem. Prometo que tentarei me controlar dessa vez. Sem lágrimas em cima do bolo! — Gracia enxugou o rosto — Aqui está o seu presente!

Ansiosa, ela lhe entregou uma caixa retangular enfeitada com um enorme laço azul. Curiosa enquanto o abria, os olhos de Elicia brilharam de felicidade ao descobrir que se tratava do belo vestido coral que há dias ela desejava em segredo.

— Não acredito! Como sabia que era isso que eu queria?

— Eu a vi namorando ele na vitrine. Achei que seria o presente ideal.

— Mas mamãe...deve ter sido caríssimo!

— Filha, não é todo dia que se faz dezesseis anos. Você merece um presente especial — Gracia deu de ombros, enquanto Elicia se agarrava ao presente emocionada.

— Ele é ainda mais lindo pessoalmente. Vou usá-lo hoje mesmo. Obrigada mamãe! — grata, ela a abraçou mais uma vez.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Elicia — Gracia disse desvinculando-se da filha e dirigindo-se à saída do quarto — Só não demore pra se arrumar, querida. Os convidados chegarão para o almoço.

Assim que viu sua mãe atravessar a porta do quarto, Elicia saiu da cama e correu para o chuveiro a fim de tomar um banho apressado. Ao terminar, se vestiu rapidamente e admirou a forma como a cor do vestido realçava seus olhos verdes. Sentindo-se culpada, mais uma vez imaginou o gasto que sua mãe teve para lhe dar um presente tão caro. Financeiramente falando, desde a morte de seu pai, a vida para elas não era muito fácil.

Ao pensar naquilo, um estalo ecoou em sua mente e enfim ela lembrou-se daquele terrível pesadelo. A vaga recordação de seu pai a carregando no colo parecia cada vez mais confusa. No sonho, ele tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia compreender o quê. De alguma forma, aquilo a incomodou profundamente. Os traços e expressões faciais de Maes Hughes se perdiam completamente em sua memória e a sua voz era um mistério para a garota. Naquele instante, Elicia se deu conta que a única real lembrança que possuía de seu pai era a das cócegas provocadas pela barba malfeita em seu rosto.

Provavelmente, se não fosse pelas fotos espalhadas por toda a casa, ela já teria esquecido por completo de sua aparência. Se não fossem pelas histórias que lhe contavam sobre ele, Maes Hughes não teria sequer um lugar em seus pensamentos. Era como se ele fosse um completo desconhecido para ela.

De repente, Elicia sentiu um vazio inexplicável tomar conta de si, como se toda a sua facilidade tivesse sido arrancada à força de seu coração. Seu peito doía como ela nunca havia sentido antes, e uma lágrima de desespero escorreu inexplicavelmente pelo seu rosto. Quando ela deu por si, já havia caído no piso do banheiro, chorando descontroladamente.

 _Se esforce pra sorrir_

 _Não importa a distância_

 _Nunca vou te esquecer_

 _Cantando a nossa música_

 _O amor só vai crescer_

— Você ficou linda nesse vestido, Elicia! — Gracia exclamou no instante em que viu a filha usando o presente que havia lhe dado.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

Elicia percebeu que Gracia segurava com firmeza as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos, mas preferiu não dizer nada, afinal não sentia-se em posição de questionar o estado emotivo de sua mãe. Após se recompor da crise de choro que havia tido algumas horas atrás, a garota decidiu se esforçar para receber cada um de seus convidados com um sorriso no rosto, embora por dentro os seus sentimentos fossem completamente opostos àquilo que tentava aparentar.

Elicia não entendia o porquê, mas estava extremamente incomodada com o pesadelo que havia tido naquela noite. Apesar de estar acostumada a viver na ausência do pai, ainda assim aquilo a estava tirando do sério. Afinal, por que escolheu justamente o dia do seu aniversário para ficar pensando nesse assunto? Irritada, ela não soube responder a si mesma e, enquanto ninguém olhava, suspirou de tristeza sem notar a aproximação do grupo de funcionários do Exército que havia acabado de chegar em sua casa.

— Parabéns Elicia! — a mistura de vozes em sintonia ressoou num coro atrás da garota.

Como de costume, sua mãe os havia convidado, pois de alguma forma eles nutriam um carinho imenso pela família Hughes e, portanto, faziam questão de se manterem sempre por perto de Elicia e Gracia. Em outros dias, a presença de todos eles teria sido muito bem-vinda, no entanto, naquele momento, a garota se sentiu um tanto indisposta para iniciar uma conversa.

— Obrigada, pessoal. Sintam-se em casa — sucinta, agradeceu sem jeito, desejando que todos eles desaparecessem de sua frente.

— Uau! Você está linda! Cada vez mais parecida com a sua mãe! — entusiasmado, Havoc, um divertido ex-companheiro de trabalho de seu pai, disse ao se aproximar dela.

Pensativa, Elicia franziu o cenho perturbada com aquela observação. Nem ao menos sua aparência era semelhante a de seu pai. Era como se absolutamente nada nela pudesse remeter a Maes Hughes. Como se ambos não possuíssem vínculo algum. Num primeiro instante, uma pontada de culpa lhe atravessou o peito ao pensar naquilo, dando em seguida lugar para uma raiva súbita. Afinal, o que ela podia fazer se era muito jovem quando ele faleceu? Por que deveria se martirizar por não se lembrar de alguém que não esteve presente nem em um terço de sua vida?

— Meça as palavras, Havoc! Deixou a Elicia sem graça! — Alex Armstrong o repreendeu, dando-lhe em seguida um tapa nas costas.

— Desculpe, Elicia...— ele respondeu num semblante preocupado. — Não foi por mal.

— Imagina! Não foi nada! — ela disse se afastando desesperadamente de todos eles — Como eu disse, fiquem à vontade! Sintam-se em casa!

Durante toda a festa, Elicia tentou manter os seus pensamentos distantes de qualquer assunto relacionado ao seu pai, porém não obteve sucesso. Conforme interagia com cada um dos convidados, de alguma maneira, o assunto sempre chegava em Maes Hughes, fosse para falar sobre como ele era amoroso com a sua família, ou para falar de como ele era dedicado ao trabalho, ainda que nem sempre aparentasse. Todos possuíam memórias incríveis para compartilhar sobre o antigo tenente-coronel. Todos, menos Elicia.

Sentindo um nó preso na garganta, ela tentou afugentar o terrível sentimento de tristeza que dominava todo o seu ser, porém, não conseguiu. Do contrário, a tristeza passou a se transformar em ira, chegando ao ponto de Elicia não reconhecer a si mesma de tanta fúria que sentia. Ainda assim, manteve-se calada durante toda a comemoração, trancafiando os seus sentimentos no local mais obscuro de seu interior.

Ao fim da cerimônia, os convidados se reuniram em torno de Elicia para cantar os parabéns. Animada, Gracia propôs um brinde pela saúde de sua filha e, juntos, todos ergueram suas taças e copos a fim de aderir à proposta.

— A Elicia! — Havoc gritou, fazendo com que no mesmo instante todos a saudassem. Tímida, ela sorriu sem graça, agradecendo os convidados numa reverência.

— Onde quer que esteja, seu pai deve estar orgulhoso de você, Elicia! — Heymans Breda, segundo tenente do Exército, disparou de repente.

A garota sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo congelar e desfez o sorriso do rosto no mesmo instante. Antes que pudesse responder, Havoc o fez, dando continuidade ao assunto.

— É verdade! Se estivesse aqui, estaria se gabando da filha incrível que criou.

— E andaria pra todos os lados com um enorme álbum de fotos debaixo do braço, pra nos contar da sua vida desde o nascimento até os dias atuais — Kain Fuery complementou.

Elicia emudeceu no instante em que o aglomerado de convidados ao redor de si se transformou num intenso debate sobre os costumes de seu falecido pai. Sem saber como reagir, permaneceu paralisada sem nem ao menos piscar os olhos.

— A Maes Hughes! — Havoc exclamou erguendo a própria taça no ar, numa tentativa de dar continuidade ao brinde que haviam feito anteriormente.

Em seguida, todos o imitaram com o mesmo gesto. Todos, menos Elicia. Atordoada, ela sentiu que aquilo fora a gota d'água de seu dia. Transbordando de irritação, não suportou continuar mantendo aquela farsa e decidiu expor de uma vez os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Chega! — gritou o mais alto que pôde — Não aguento mais!

Todos se calaram de repente, assustados com a mudança abrupta do comportamento da garota.

— Querida...o que foi? — Gracia perguntou hesitante.

— Parem de falar dele! Eu não aguento mais ouvir nada sobre o meu pai! — ela berrou derramando as lágrimas que há horas vinha tentando esconder de todos.

Incrédula, Gracia empalideceu levando as mãos à própria boca na tentativa de abafar o grito que havia dado. Estupefatos, todos permaneceram calados diante daquela cena, sem saber exatamente o que deveriam fazer.

— Elicia...— Gracia disse dando um passo à frente.

Sem pretensões de continuar ali, Elicia a ignorou. Repentinamente saiu correndo da sala de estar e atravessou a porta da casa, deixando todos para trás.

 _Lembre de mim_

 _Mesmo se o tempo passar_

 _Lembre de mim_

Apressada, ela caminhou sem olhar para trás até o cemitério em que o seu pai havia sido enterrado. Desnorteada e confusa, parou em frente à entrada sem saber ao certo o que foi fazer ali, principalmente considerando os sentimentos horríveis de raiva, tristeza e rancor que afloravam em seu peito.

Por que seu pai tinha que fazer isso com ela bem no dia de seu aniversário? Por que ele tinha que estragar o seu dia daquele jeito? Como se quisesse exigir uma explicação, ela avançou pela porta e seguiu sem hesitar até o local onde o corpo de Maes Hughes repousava pelo resto da eternidade. Irritada, parou em frente à lápide, inspirou fundo e tomou coragem para dizer tudo aquilo que sentia.

— Por que, papai? Por que não me deixa em paz?! — trêmula de tão raivosa, ela berrou sem pensar — Eu não tenho culpa de não lembrar de você!

Como se esperasse por uma resposta, ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Com uma força além da necessária, esfregou o rosto limpando as lágrimas antes de continuar.

— Na verdade, a culpa é toda sua! Se você estivesse vivo, hoje a mamãe estaria feliz! Se você estivesse vivo, nada disso estaria acontecendo!

Aos prantos, ela caiu ajoelhada em frente à lápide, onde permaneceu soluçando em silêncio.

— Por que você tinha que morrer, papai? — por fim, questionou sem forças.

— Eu sempre faço a mesma pergunta a ele.

Assustada, Elicia se virou ao escutar aquela voz grave e um tanto familiar, deparando-se com um homem alto que trajava o uniforme do Exército. Ali, parado numa postura firme e severa, Roy Mustang a estudava com atenção.

Surpresa, ela se calou. A garota lembrava-se bem pouco dele, mas pelas histórias que lhe contavam, sabia que era o melhor amigo de seu pai. Além disso, sabia também que, apesar de ter permanecido distante, de vez em quando contactava Gracia a fim de lhe dar suporte ou assistência caso estivesse passando por necessidades.

— Senhor Mustang? O que está fazendo aqui? — Elicia perguntou a ele.

— Eu é que te pergunto isso, Elicia. Não deveria estar na sua festa de aniversário?

— Bom, eu...eu...

— Eu vim aqui para visitar um antigo amigo. E você? Qual a sua desculpa? — ele questionou intrigado.

— Eu não tenho desculpa. Não sei pra que vim.

— E por que está irritada com o seu pai?

— Eu não estou irritada com ele...

— É mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu há alguns segundos atrás — envergonhada com o comentário, Elicia permaneceu cabisbaixa em silêncio — Fique tranquila, Elicia. Eu não te julgo por isso. Hughes era mesmo um idiota. Por que ele teve que morrer, afinal?

Roy se aproximou e, confusa, ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Seus olhos negros e inexpressivos possuíam uma opacidade tão intensa que a assustou, fazendo com que ela permanecesse completamente paralisada onde estava. De repente, Mustang estendeu a mão para a garota, oferecendo-lhe ajuda para levantar do chão. Tímida, ela aceitou o gesto, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem novamente em seus olhos.

— Eu não me lembro dele — sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível, fazendo com que Roy franzisse o cenho, incerto sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir.

— O que disse?

— Eu não me lembro dele! — ela repetiu, dessa vez em alto e bom som — Por mais que eu tente, não consigo me lembrar. Todos vivem falando dele, exaltando suas ações heroicas e a sua bravura. Todos dizem que éramos uma família perfeita e que eu deveria ter orgulho de ser sua filha, mas a verdade é que nem ao menos me lembro de como ele era!

Sem alterar a sua expressão, Roy permaneceu impassível enquanto a observava desabafar.

— Eu quero lembrar, entende? Eu quero muito, mas eu não consigo! É como se Maes Hughes fosse um completo estranho pra mim!

Cheia de remorso, Elicia levou as mãos até o seu rosto, angustiada por ter admitido aquilo em voz alta. Afinal, a pobre garota sentia-se mal por não ter memórias de seu pai, tão amado e querido por todos ao seu redor. Embora soubesse que ele havia sido um grande homem, conhecê-lo somente através das palavras dos outros era algo insuportavelmente doloroso.

Ao terminar de ouvi-la, Mustang remexeu no interior de seu casaco e retirou de dentro dele um envelope, entregando-o em seguida para a garota.

— O que é isso, senhor?

— O seu presente de aniversário. Eu iria lhe entregar mais tarde em sua própria casa, mas já que nos encontramos aqui...

Ela ameaçou abrir o envelope, mas antes que o fizesse, ele a impediu.

— Não abra agora. Quero que o veja somente quando estiver sozinha.

— Por quê?

— Porque esse presente não é meu. É do seu pai.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer.

— C-como assim?!

— Mais tarde você entenderá — ele retrucou enigmático — Vamos embora, sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você. Eu te acompanho até a sua casa.

Apesar de curiosa sobre o misterioso presente que carregava nas mãos, Elicia o obedeceu. Seguindo o caminho de volta para o seu lar, acompanhava Roy Mustang em passos lentos, ainda encabulada pelas coisas que havia dito sobre Maes Hughes.

— Não ficou nervoso pelo que eu disse sobre meu pai? — disparou de repente.

— E por que eu ficaria? É perfeitamente compreensível que não tenha lembranças dele. Você tinha apenas três anos quando ele foi assassinado. Como uma criança poderia reter memórias com essa idade?

— Mas eu queria me lembrar. Não é justo...todos se lembram dele, menos eu. Sou a filha dele, eu deveria me lembrar, não é?

— Elicia...— Mustang a chamou com firmeza, fazendo com que ela o encarasse diretamente nos olhos —...tenho certeza que no momento certo você se lembrará do suficiente. Por hora, não exija tanto de si mesma.

Algo no olhar de Roy a tranquilizou e, pela primeira vez desde as últimas horas de seu dia, Elicia sorriu com sinceridade.

— Obrigada, senhor.

 _Se um violão você escutar_

 _Ele com seu triste canto te acompanhará_

 _E até que eu possa te abraçar_

 _Lembre de mim_

Quando retornaram para casa, Gracia se jogou em cima da filha num abraço apertado de desespero. Envergonhada por sua atitude, Elicia se desculpou com a sua mãe e com os convidados remanescentes. Compreensivos com a situação, aos poucos eles foram embora, deixando-a sós com Gracia e Mustang.

O militar partiu em seguida, se desvencilhando dos inúmeros agradecimentos da senhora Hughes. Posteriormente, mãe e filha tiveram uma longa e franca conversa, onde ambas expuseram os seus sentimentos perante a tragédia cruel que deu fim a vida de Maes Hughes. Ao término daquela noite, Elicia sentia-se extremamente aliviada por ter expostos seus sentimentos. Não possuía mais raiva ou rancor de seu pai, embora na verdade soubesse que aqueles sentimentos nunca foram de fato reais, mas sim fugazes e infrutíferos.

Exausta após ajudar a mãe a limpar a casa, e a retirar os enfeites de aniversário espalhadas pela mesma, Elicia quase se esqueceu do envelope que Roy Mustang havia lhe dado. Ao lembrar-se dele, a garota correu apressada até onde o havia deixado e sem hesitar o abriu, curiosa para descobrir o que havia ali. Por fim, deparou-se com um cartão escrito à mão e um disco de 78 rotações(1).

Confusa, leu o cartão primeiro, prestando atenção em cada detalhe daquela letra simples e não muito caprichada.

" _Peço desculpas pela demora em lhe entregar isso, mas não foi fácil resgatar esses áudios. Eles foram gravados na época em que King Bradley estava sob comando do Exército de Amestris e os telefones da Central foram grampeados sem que nós soubéssemos. Espero que isto possa esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas ou anseios que você tenha sobre o assunto._

 _Atenciosamente, Roy Mustang_."

Ao terminar a leitura, Elicia piscou ainda mais confusa. Aquela carta era curta e enigmática demais em sua opinião. De qualquer forma, sabendo que, segundo Mustang, aquele disco era um presente de seu pai, o coração da garota acelerou. Suando frio, com as mãos trêmulas Elicia ligou o toca-discos(2) de sua casa e o inseriu no aparelho. Atenta, se aproximou ao ouvir o ruído inicial que indicava a decodificação prévia do mesmo e, em seguida, aguardou até que o primeiro áudio fosse emitido.

— O que você quer? Não me diga que ligou pra falar da gravidez de sua mulher mais uma vez?!

Era a inconfundível voz de Roy Mustang, embora um pouco mais jovial do que a que ela estava acostumada.

— Exatamente! Elicia nasce daqui a uma semana!

Assustada, num impulso a garota desligou o toca-discos. Aquela segunda voz, tão diferente e incomum, havia citado o seu nome como se fossem íntimos. Despreparada para aquilo, inevitavelmente Elicia se derramou em lágrimas, sem saber ao certo se eram de felicidade ou tristeza. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ouvia seu pai pronunciar o seu nome. A alegria e a empolgação no seu tom eram evidentes. Obviamente ele estava feliz. Feliz, porque se tornaria pai. Feliz, porque _ela_ nasceria.

Elicia não soube explicar que tipo de emoção estava sentindo naquele momento. Quantas vezes havia desejado poder ouvir a voz de seu pai? Quantas noites passou em claro tentando dar vida a ele em sua imaginação? Ela com certeza já havia perdido a conta, assim como a esperança de realizar esse sonho. No entanto, aquele disco era capaz de transformar todas as fantasias de sua mente em realidade. Por isso, tomando coragem, ela inspirou fundo e ligou o toca-discos novamente para ouvir a continuação da conversa.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Roy o questionou.

— Como assim? Você vai nos fazer uma visita após o nascimento, certo? Vamos comemorar!

— Tenente-coronel Hughes, você sabe que estou ocupado no trabalho. Aliás, quando vai parar de usar a linha do Exército para falar de assuntos pessoais?!

— Não seja tão estraga prazeres. Me diga, o que pretende dar de presente a ela?

— Eu não vou dar presente algum!

Por algum motivo, Elicia riu, ainda que as lágrimas continuassem a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sempre lhe diziam que Maes Hughes havia sido um pai-coruja, mas não imaginava que sua bajulação chegaria ao ponto de intimar outras pessoas a lhe darem presentes.

Elicia escutou os áudios seguintes emocionada. A maior parte deles tratavam-se de ligações feitas por Hughes a outros funcionários do Exército, sendo que, apesar de conversarem sobre assuntos importantes do trabalho, ele sempre dava um jeito de se gabar de sua família, sem poupar elogios à sua esposa ou à sua filha.

Alternando suas expressões entre choros e risos, ao terminar, Elicia sentiu vontade de ouvi-lo desde o começo mais uma vez, no entanto, apenas o retirou do toca-discos e o guardou de volta no envelope. Decidiu que no dia seguinte o ouviria na presença de sua mãe, certa de que ela também o adoraria.

Atônita, se deitou na cama e permaneceu acordada contemplando o teto por alguns minutos, enquanto na realidade repassava em sua memória todas aquelas gravações. Ainda que não representassem a vida inteira de Maes Hughes, foram o suficiente para que Elicia criasse uma imagem própria do pai, que atrelada às inúmeras histórias que lhe contavam sobre ele, lhe permitiram construir a sua própria percepção da personalidade de Hughes.

De alguma forma, aquilo fez com que Elicia se sentisse mais próxima de seu pai. Para ela, ele já não era mais um desconhecido. Na verdade, tinha certeza que se ele estivesse vivo, os dois se dariam muito bem. Naquele instante, decidiu que o visitaria novamente no dia seguinte, ou melhor, o faria sempre que possível. Lhe pediria desculpas pelas coisas terríveis que chegou a dizer em frente ao seu túmulo, e levaria as mais belas flores para expressar o seu amor e gratidão por ele.

Feliz, Elicia foi vencida pelo sono e adormeceu tranquilamente.

x.x.x.x

Confusa, a garotinha de apenas três anos observava as outras crianças correndo pela sala de estar da sua casa, sem saber como havia chegado ali. Uma placa pendurada na parede dizia "Feliz Aniversário Elicia!", e todos usavam chapéus cônicos coloridos. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, de repente alguém a segurou por trás e a levantou do chão. Prestes a protestar, ela se virou para descobrir quem a carregava no colo, deparando-se com um homem alto, de óculos retangulares, barba malfeita e com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

— Papai? — ela perguntou apreensiva, imaginando que poderia estar revivendo o mesmo pesadelo da noite anterior.

Ao vê-lo ajeitar os óculos e movimentar os lábios para lhe responder, ela levou as mãos ao peito, sabendo que em seguida não conseguiria ouvi-lo e tudo ao seu redor simplesmente desapareceria novamente.

— Elicia, eu te amo! — Hughes respondeu, abraçando a filha.

Quase a ponto de chorar, ela arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que ouvia. Aquela voz inundou todo o seu ser com uma inebriante e inexplicável sensação de alívio. Transbordando de alegria, retribuiu o abraço emocionada.

— Eu te amo também, papai.

Apesar daquele momento não passar de um sonho, Elicia teve certeza de que ele havia sido real. Roy Mustang estava certo ao afirmar que no momento ideal ela se seria capaz de se lembrar de seu pai.

Convicta de que um dia reencontraria Maes Hughes, sabia que, até que pudesse abraçá-lo, a sua voz a acompanharia aonde quer que ela fosse.

Ele ficaria para sempre guardado em sua memória.

* * *

 **Notas finais**

(1) e (2) - Procurei me manter atenta ao contexto histórico em que a história se passa, lá no início de 1900. Considerando isso, disco de 78 rotações era um disco muito usado pra armazenar áudios de um modo geral (imagina um CD gigante). Foram substituídos posteriormente pelos discos de vinil. Os discos de 78 rotações eram colocados em aparelhos chamados toca-discos pra que você pudesse ouvir o conteúdo do mesmo.

Sobre a história, eu já li algumas fanfics legais focadas na Elicia com saudades do pai, triste pela morte dele, etc, mas eu sempre imaginei uma pegada diferente. Sempre pensei que ela sequer se lembraria do Hughes, porque convenhamos...quantas memórias retemos de quando tínhamos três anos? Quase nenhuma! xD Por isso achei que a música caiu perfeitamente na situação da Elicia, já que ela quase não teria lembrança alguma do próprio pai.

Espero que tenham curtido a leitura! :)


End file.
